Chekov's Observations
by Spirkluva11
Summary: Chekov is a smart boy, he is. He's so smart and keen in watching, he notices something is going on between Captain Kirk and Spock. No one else sees it, but there is surely something going on between the two men. And something way more than friendship.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: **This is actually going to be a series of stories~! So if you like this first on, then just look forward to the many more to come! Hope you guys like this. :)

Also: Since this is pretty much just a group of drabbles, I'm setting the rating to T just to be safe. Most of them however will be pretty much harmless. However others will point in a direction of more naughty more grown up ideas. So ratings actually differ for different chapters, but over all, it's normally PG. So don't have your little brother/sister/cousin come over who's in Kindergarten and read these. (that, and I don't think they'll really know who the character are... ;P)

Some of these are post a Spock and Kirk relationship, while others are they're in full blown marriage. So they don't go in any order at all. Really they don't. So you can skip ahead to random chapters unless I say otherwise. :D

* * *

Chekov was a smart smart boy.

Yes, a boy, because he wasn't even eighteen years old yet. (And don't get me started about how more than half of the whole entire crew of the _Enterprise_ was sad about THAT…)

He had become a Commander before even the age of eighteen, gotten aboard the best and most well known Star Fleet Vessel, and even helped save the world for that matter.

So when some sort of weird… _thing_… was flickering between Kirk and Spock, it wasn't big news to know that he was the first to see it.

Obviously, McCoy didn't miss out on it either, but seeing as he was down in Medical Bay while Chekov was actually on the bridge with the two men, he would catch any of they're locking of eyes, or Kirk's choice to wander over to Spock's station more than anyone else's. (Rephrasing that, he _only_ went to Spock's station.)

The real first time that Chekov noticed it, was when Kirk called for him to tell him the current plan of where they were currently heading.

Of course, he swiveled around in his chair, and noticed that Kirk had taken his normal stance in his Captain's chair.

"Ve are heading towards New Wulcan Keptian." He answered with a small smile and nod of his head.

"And may I ask why Chekov?" Kirk asked, seeming intrigued with Spock's curved back.

"Ve have recived a vequest zat ve help in some item storvage Keptain." He answered professionally as he swiveled back around to face his station.

Sulu gave him _that look_ that meant that Kirk was going to instantly climb out of his chair, and wander over to Spock's station.

And that's just what he did.

Chekov turned his head around to see the Captain bending over Spock's station – probably monitoring something having to do with whatever Spock was doing – with one hand on the console, and the other on the back of Spock's chair.

Chekov pouted at the fact he could only see Kirk's backside, and a small blob of blue that would be Spock. Seeming as Kirk must have caught the telepathic whatever that radiated off Chekov, he moved over to Spock's other side.

Sulu stage-whispered over to Chekov, making Chekov mindlessly wave his hand over at the older Asian man, silently telling him to shut up.

Kirk's face held a grin that could probably chop the man's face in half. Chekov couldn't see Spock's face – only the back of his black head of hair – but figured he probably had his eyebrow raised.

What made Chekov draw the line of the weird encounter, was that Kirk's hand slide down from the chair, and onto Spock's back. The Captain's hand gave a gentle squeeze, which made the half-Vulcan's hand quiver, before stopping and grabbing a randomly placed lever close by.

Kirk nodded his head at Spock, and made the voyage back to his Captain's chair.

Chekov quickly turned his head back to his station, looking over at a small screen that had a pop up chat on it.

**bSulu: Hey, why you staring at Kirk and Spock?/b**

Chekov rolled his eyes before smiling and replying back.

_Chekov: I was simply observing them Sulu. Gosh._

Sulu: I don't think that means you have to watch them.

_Chekov: Haven't you caught on them yet?_

Sulu turned his head over to look at Chekov, who was doing the same. Sulu shook his head with a furrowed brow, as Chekov simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Commander Chekov-"

Spock's voice rang in his ears before he squeaked and turned in his chair to see the Vulcan staring down at him. "Ves Mr. Spock?"

"I would like to inform you that the Captain has been calling for you for the past 8.24 seconds, and you have yet to reply." Spock's brow seemed to furrow at the possible reasons that shot through his mind. "May I ask why you are not replying?"

"Sorry Mr. Spock, I vas simply lost vin my thoughts."

Spock nodded his head at Chekov – making the poor boy want to pee his pants in terror still – before turning and nodding at Kirk.

Chekov turned his head enough to he could see the two interacting, seeing as Spock made a move to stand by Kirk's chair. Kirk seemed to be contemplating about what Spock was droning on about in a hushed voice only Kirk could hear, while often glancing over at him, and raking his eyes on the Vulcan's stoic body.

Chekov nodded his head at the fact.

Kirk and Spock were diffidently acting weird.


	2. French Fries

**Author's Note: **This is actually going to be a series of stories~! So if you like this first on, then just look forward to the many more to come! Hope you guys like this. :)

* * *

The great thing about eating lunch at the same time of your Captain and First Officer, is that you get to _watch them._

_Now, anyone that would think about doing that was now officially called 'creepy', (which included any woman on the ship that had the hots for either man) so Chekov could safely say he was also in that departement._

He was quietly enjoying his lunch – a very American food of a cheeseburger and fries – while watching the two men at the other table about ten feet away.

Since the table was at a certain angle compared to his, he mostly saw Spock's face, and the arch of Kirk's nose. So when Kirk grinned, he would see it.

He so desperately wished that he could hear what they were saying (he had wished the same thing a few days ago when this happened on the Bridge) so that he could just…

Then Sulu plopped down at his table.

"Geeze Chekov, why you staring at them like they're smoking hot women?" he asked with a chuckle before starting to poke at his cooked fish. Which sadly, was just replicated cooked fish. "Shh! Be quiet Hikaru!" Chekov snapped quickly as he continued watching the Captain and his First Officer interact.

"Wow, first name basis already." Sulu said with a playful smile. "You're not even eighteen yet _IPavel./I_"

Chekov looked over at Sulu with a puppy dog look, once again asking him to 'please be quiet Hikaru…'

Sulu nodded his head – once again being caught in the swirl of the teen's adorable cuteness – before glancing over in the same direction that Chekov was staring in.

"What, are they 'acting weird' again?" he asked in a hushed whisper, putting air quotations around 'acting weird'. Sulu himself didn't see anything out of the ordinary, since Kirk and Spock were really good friends ever since the Nero accident about 4 months ago. He wasn't surprised to see them interacting as best friends, they really did work well together. Sulu himself had acted as such with his _Iown/I_ friends back when he was a teen, so he didn't understand Chekov's undeniable focus on them to be about.

Chekov nodded his head as he mindless played with his fries with his fingers.

Chekov made a mental note that Kirk also had the same meal as he did. (Having more on his burger, only because Chekov didn't like most things such as mustard and tomatoes) In fact, Kirk was waving his hand in the air that held a limp fry in it.

What made Chekov almost pee his pants was the fact that Sulu slapped his hand.

"Vat?" he squeaked quietly, flushed at the fact that he had been startled. "What's the big deal?" Sulu asked with his brow furrowed. "They're eating together, we're eating together, and you're not staring at us!" Chekov's lips thinned at the idea, as he glanced back down at his fries. "Thvere's something vup betveen them Sulu." He said quietly, looking back up at his friend. "Thevre's something."

Chekov's eyes widened a good amount when he saw Kirk to be offering a French fry to Spock.

Kirk had his left arm extended, waving the pale yellow limp fry near Spock's face. Spock had his own normal blank expression on it, however the corners of his mouth were slightly upward. Spock tilted his head slightly much as a dog would when they didn't understand, before his mouth started moving, saying something.

Chekov heard the laugh that came out of the Captain's mouth, before he nodded his head and inched the fry closer to Spock's face.

What made Chekov probably pee his pants was the fact that Spock's mouth opened as if he was awaiting the food to enter.

Kirk neatly put the fry in Spock's mouth – Chekov officially peed his pants when Spock's mouth closed over Kirk's fingers that carefully slid out of said mouth. Spock was chewing the fry so it seemed, before his eyes widened a fraction of and inch, and he nodded his head curtly at Kirk. He said some more words, before staring down at the Captain's plate, looking like he was expecting more. And that's just what he got. Kirk continued feeding Spock some French fries every so often, each time the cycle continued.

"What are you so exasperated about?" Sulu asked with a growing frown.

"The Keptian-! Ve just fed Spock!"

Sulu rolled his eyes at Chekov's squeal before eating some of his fish. "Yeah yeah yeah, of course he did Chekov." He mumbled before looking back over at the panicking Russian. "You just keep thinking that there's something up with the Captain and First Officer."  
"It's true!" Chekov squeaked as he looked over back at Kirk and Spock, who were simply talking now. "Ve was feeding him!"

Sulu nodded his head. "Perhaps you should go see McCoy Chekov."


	3. Uninvited Touching

Now the current planet that some of the important people of the Enterprise were exploring, had really random bad qualities.

People had yet to understand why Kirk chose himself to go (for he was the Captain), Spock (the best First Officer in the Fleet) , Chekov (the best commander under the age of 18) to beam down with a couple of redshirts. That was on a planet that had a very thick atmosphere that made everything having to do with beaming up, not really possible until the clouds died down.

Also, Kirks' shirts had ripped so much that he simply discarded them, leaving his chest wide open.

"How long will that take Spock?" Kirk asked, looking up at the dark purple and light lavender clouds that the alien planet had to offer. "It is only an estimate Captain, although I would have to… guess… at the minimal of thirty minutes, the most, a few days." Spock said as he looked over at Kirk's body, then up at the sky realizing that 'duh! Other people are there!'

Kirk brought his gaze back down to Spock, before looking down at the blue grass beneath his boots. "Geeze, I hope Scotty doesn't take _Ia few days/I_ to get us out of here!" he said with a smirk, clapping his hand on Spock's shoulder. Spock curtly nodded his head, turning it so it was facing Kirk's. "Mr. Scott is a very talented engineer Jim, I would not doubt he shall get us back upon the Enterprise much before a few days pass." Spock's eyes stayed glued on Kirk's hand, the corners of his lips quirking upwards, as he bowed his head, not letting anyone but him know of the smile he wore.

Chekov was the first – and foremost only one – to see that Spock's ears had turned noticeably greener than the rest of his body.

Kirk's hand slid down from his shoulder, staying on his arm before pulling off. The Captain cleared his throat as he nodded his head over at Chekov as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What's the reading on any communications with the Enterprise Chekov?"

He slightly fumbled with his communicator as he caught sight of Spock's eyes raking over Kirk's shoulders and following the curve of his hips. "Nonthing Keptian." He said with a voice that slightly rose in pitch when he noticed Spock's eyes raking slower when they got down to Kirk's crotch.

Kirk nodded his head – seeming to not notice Spock's staring – before telling Chekov to go make sure the redshirts don't go flying off a cliff. Chekov nodded his head at the order, watching as Kirk turned to Spock, and took his arms away from his chest.

Chekov walked off a little (to simply look like he was following orders) as he watched the two men interact.

Spock nodded his head, showing Kirk the tricorder in his hand, pointing at it while talking. Chekov didn't know what either one was saying, but it didn't matter, since he saw Kirk bring his own hand up, and point at something on the tricorder. Spock's lips thinned, before he shook his head. He said something that looked like: 'No Captain,' or 'No Jim,' or 'No Cap- Jim, here,' before taking Kirk's hand in his own, and guiding it to another part of the tricorder. Kirk smiled softly as he nodded his head, grasping Spock's hand (once Spock had let go of his hand) before dragging it over, and making it point at something else.  
Spock looked as if he had gasped, before his body stiffened quite quickly, and Chekov couldn't help but stare as he swore Spock was turning _green!_

Kirk's hand slinked away, before clasping on Spock's shoulder once more. Kirk looked as if he was congratulating Spock for some unknown reason, before his hand slinked back down his arm much as it had before. Spock's whole body seemed to stiffen, except for his face. His eyes glowed with a dark amber color that Chekov swore he never seen before. All he got to see out of Spock's eyes was dark annoyed undertones.

The corners of Spock's mouth always twitched up when he was amused, and he was very amused now. Kirk chuckled before poking at Spock's nose with his finger, which earned a raised eyebrow. Kirk laughed again.

Chekov thought the Vulcan didn't like 'uninvited touching', but apparently, Kirk was an inception.


	4. Arm Wrestling

Kirk was happily holding an 'Arm wrestle against the Captain' competition. Most people didn't bother with it, but a few did.

Kirk was trying to beat everyone that tried – to prove he was a great Captain – but a few people won here and there. McCoy didn't win, which made Kirk laugh his ass off at him, having a cursing and muttering pissed off McCoy stomp off back to his Medical Bay, shouting about getting a hypo.  
Which made Kirk shut up.

What made pretty much everyone who was in the cafeteria (where the contest was being held) pee their pants, was that Spock went up to the Captain, and took a seat at the table.  
"Hi Spock." Kirk said happily. "You realize this isn't really a great time to sit here and eat with me?"  
"I do not have food with me Captain." Spock said pointedly, raising his right eyebrow. "So it would seem that I was not sitting to have a casual conversation with you over food." Kirk nodded his head as he let the idea roll of his head. He glanced over at McCoy – who had come back, just because he was complaining about being bored – who gave him a thin glare and a shake of his head.

"So you think you can beat me in arm wrestling then?"  
"Indeed Captain." Spock said with no hesitation. "For Vulcan's strength is three times stronger than a human, making this an easy win for me." Kirk smirked, and put his elbow back on the table, his hand open and waiting.

Chekov stood on the sidelines, having anything that would make this weird pop into his head.

Wait! Vulcan's hands were their erogenous zones! That meant that Spock was going up to an arm wrestling contest with the _ICaptain/I_ which was were both contestant's palms rubbed against each other madly, and fingers were digging into skin! That must be… Chekov looked back over at the two, watching as Spock put up his own arm with slight hesitation. Spock wasn't stupid, he knew that most of the people there – including McCoy, Kirk's best friend other than himself – knew about how sexual this was going to be for Vulcans. That didn't stop him from locking his hand with Kirk's, granted… it was slowly.

Spock slightly inhaled a gasp of air when Kirk's fingers wrapped around his own hand, the neatly cut fingernails digging into his skin slightly. Kirk's face grew a wide grin as he whispered something to Spock, that no one heard but the Vulcan super hearing ears. Kirk could have basically said anything, and Chekov was dying at the fact that he didn't know what he had said.

"GO!" Kirk bellowed as he started to push against Spock's hand. Spock let out a loud gasp – hoping most people thought it was out of surprise – before trying to push back. A large crowd had gathered since Spock had sat down, all wanting to see if Spock the three times stronger Vulcan would win, or Kirk the cocky 'not believing in no-win situations' Captain would win.

Spock couldn't help but blush deeply whenever Kirk was winning, because of all the pressure on his palm was driving his body crazy, all of his excitement from all of this, pooling in his groin. Kirk was winning, and he took it for granted. He continued to push at Spock's hand, getting the back of it closer and closer to the table.

Chekov was ready to scream that the Captain and First Officer were in a mad make out session according to Vulcan's, and glancing over at McCoy, it seemed like he wanted to also.

Spock bit his lip as he pushed back against Kirk with a harder amount of pressure, making him shudder and shake whenever he did. Kirk couldn't help but ease up on the pushing, since he was worried he was hurting his First Officer. God knows how, but he didn't want to cause pain to Spock.  
Eventually, the crowd died down, muttering about eventually hearing which shout came from Kirk. Happy and gloating, or sad and mopey.

Chekov – not wanting to look weird – even walked away to a nearby table where he could still see the game going.

At this point, Kirk was still winning, but Spock wasn't going to give up so easily. Or perhaps he actually _liked_ kissing Kirk in the way a Vulcan would. Then again, that had to be WAY more than kissing. Spock was now winning, much to Chekov's surprise, but he wasn't looking too good. His forehead had small beads of sweat rolling down it, and his cheeks had completely turned bright green. Kirk himself was also a little red in the cheek area, but not as noticeable as Spock was.

Eventually, Kirk won.

With a shout from Spock that didn't sound too good, Kirk had won.

"Geeze, and you said that you were going to win." Kirk said with a giant cocky grin as he unconnected with Spock's hand, watching as the First Officer's hand slithered away much as it had been burned. "Your… strength seems to have… surprised me Captain." Spock said slowly, as if he actually had to think about what words to say. Which wasn't normal when it came to Spock. Normally he replied with big words without missing a beat.

Chekov watched as Spock tried to hide his face from his Captain as Kirk leaned forward and omitted a few words that hinted some concern. Spock quickly stood up, his chair almost falling backwards, before he 'nervously' darted away from Kirk, and out of the cafeteria.

Spock didn't show up to duty the next shift, which drew Chekov to draw to one conclusion…

That must have been one awesome make out session.


End file.
